Cherry Grapestain
Cherry Grapestain is a character who appeared in the episode Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls. She is a famous movie actress who was making a new movie that Grojband wanted to star in the preview of. She is voiced by Brigid Tierney. Biography Cherry Grapestain is known as one of the hottest idols of all of the people in the world. She is a singer and movie star that is popular with kids and teenagers and has become a rich and famous celebrity because of this. She made her first and only appearance in the episode Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls, where a huge hullabaloo was caused with kids and teenagers everywhere, when they heard the news that she was going to be arriving in Peaceville that very day to watch her own movie on its screen debut at the Drive- In Movie Theater. Grojband was becoming dust off the road because of her appearance outshining them, so they decided to try and get themselves noticed by her by playing their music for her and making her like them enough to put them in her next movie trailer, gaining publicity for them, and boosting them into their own little pathway to fame and fortune. Though she was not seen, her limo was seen being driven around, which Grojband constantly stalked, trying to expose their music to her, but failing every time. Kin first read a text from her on Bleater, reading "Chilling in my cherry red limo at a cherry red light, Manor street. Lol." When the band got there, her limo was parked at the light but when Grojband started to play, the light turned green, and the limo drove off, leaving them in the dust. She then texted "All about the fries at Belchees", and then she stopped by Belchees to get food there, but they were all stuck inside of that window, so they were unable to play their song. Her limo driver just took the food and left. Lastly, they went to the Car Wash, where her limo was getting cleaned. Grojband stood on the hood but they were soaked, washed up, dried, and lightly starched before they could play a single note, and then the hood was popped, launching them off, with Cherry, most likely not even knowing that they were there. At the Drive-In, Cherry's limo was parked there and Trina had the honors of delivering her snacks to her. When she got there, the window rolled down and Cherry's hands were briefly seen swiping away the snacks and the window went right back up again, without Cherry even being seen or heard speaking a single syllable of dialogue, leaving Trina furious. Trina would only get more furious when Nick came up on his motorbike and whistled, triggering Cherry to open her door, wide open for him and cast a red carpet down on the ground for him. Nick went right in there, and Cherry closed the door so that no one else could ever get in. The whole time, she didn't even have the common decency to show herself or even speak in front of Trina, followed by Corey pestering her about the whole situation, making her so ridiculously enraged, that she blasted off into another Diary Mode. After they got the lyrics, the song they sang was dedicated to her. The song was titled Cherry Cherry and both the lyrics from Corey and the entry from Trina were about their positive and negative feelings (respectively) for her and her arrival. At the end of the song, Cherry finally showed herself as she came out of the limo, riding on the back of Nick's motorbike with him. At this moment, Cherry Grapestain and Nick Mallory had started a relationship together and they were now an official couple. All of the fans went wild as they took thousands of pictures of her. Cherry also finally acknowledged Grojband's existence and told them that she liked their song but that she wasn't going to put it in her next movie trailer. Disappointed, Corey asked if she could at least Bleat the name of their band but Cherry told them that she had to leave before he could finish and she took off with Nick Mallory, telling him that she's seen her movie before. Appearance Cherry Grapestain is a pretty girl with dark, purple hair with highlights. She has peach skin, purple eye-shadow and pink lipstick. She has a hot pink shirt with light pink sleeves. She has a hair clip in her hair, which looks like a pair of cherries. Personality Cherry Grapestain is a happy and cheery celebrity who enjoys her movies and her fame. She seems to have an interest in things that are red. Most of the things she has are cherry-red colored. She has a cherry red limousine and the tickets to see her show are cherry red with pictures of cherries on them. She was also seen with a helmet that had pictures of cherries on it when she got out of her limousine. Cherry seems to say the word "like" before every sentence she says. Quotes *"Like, totally." *"Like, no way." *"Like, gotta split. I've seen this movie before and (whispers)." Trivia *She is the first celebrity who's name is a food pun, the second being Candy Jams. *She is also the first celebrity who Kate Persky and Allie Day love more than Grojband, the second one also being Candy Jams. *She says the word "like" at the beginning of all of her sentences. **Although she says "like" at the beginning of all her sentences, she does not say it when she's texting as Kin read aloud bleats from her saying "Chilling in my Cherry red limo at a cherry red light Manor Street, LOL." and "All about the fries at Belchees." Gallery image Unknown on what's missing with this picture.jpg|Kate and Allie show Corey a poster of Cherry. Cherry hot.jpg|Isn't she hot? But her butler is the one who takes the food.jpg|Cherry takes Trina's food without her even being able to see or meet her. And then Nick and Cherry come out of the limo.jpg|Cherry's first actual screen debut. Cherry's limo.jpg|Cherry is now dating Nick and they're the hottest couple ever. Cherry Grapestain.jpg|It's going to be a beautiful and everlasting celebrity relationship for the next two days. Cherry likes the play.jpg|Cherry likes Corey's performance. But she will not out them in her trailer.jpg|However, she's not putting them in her next movie trailer. But Cherry has to go..jpg|And she has to get going now and spend some time with Nick because apparently, she's seen her own movie before. She tells Nick how the movie ends.jpg|She also gives Nick some spoilers. Nick Mallory loves spoilers.jpg|Nick Mallory loves spoilers and they take off. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Nick's Love Interests Category:Enemies of Trina Category:Teenagers